Shining Collection Drabbles
by darkloveless16
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de Lily y James. 3 cap up! Pero es que son siete años de vida compartida con su sofá de la sala común!
1. Lógico, no?

**Lógico, no?**

Miedo. Claro que tiene miedo, aunque sea una Gryffindor. Al contrario, su instinto de supervivencia es fuerte y por eso rehuía del amor con toda sus fuerzas. El corazón es la parte más frágil de las personas y amar significa eso, entregar esa parte pequeña de ti en bandeja, con peligro de que lo devuelvan hecho añicos. Era lógico que tuviera miedo.

Por eso, cuando James Potter la persigue por los pasillos del colegio para pedirle una cita su tajante y simple respuesta es un NO rotundo. Eso la mayoría de las veces, aunque hay otras en las que sencillamente Potter le hincha demasiado las narices y al no le seguía un "Como las 1.800.250 veces anteriores te he dicho que no! Antes muerta, o convertida en una pija repipi, antes que salir contigo. Te ha quedado claro? O es que tu diminuto cerebro no lo pilla? Y si me sigues fastidiando la próxima vez te hechizare, y te juro Potter, que es lo ultimo que quieres."

Vale, a veces era un tanto brusca pero quien no? Y dejando de lado que Potter es un maldito egocéntrico, la razón principal por lo que lo alejaba es porque es con el con quien mas afloraba su miedo, porque es cuando mas claro veía devuelto su propio corazón hecho trizas y ella recogiendo los pequeños fragmentos. Yeso no se lo permitiría.

Así que simplemente, Lily no puede mostrar esa debilidad, tiene que ser fuerte. Y ella no es de esas que se rinden fácilmente, Merlín sabe que no. Por eso huye del amor, o síndrome de estupidez constante, como prefiere llamarlo ella. Porque el amor es peligro y es locura. Y ella es de las personas que se aferra a toda costa a su sentido común. Su miedo era lógico, no?


	2. Sentido común

**Sentido Común**

Corre. Fue lo primero que me dijo mi sentido común. Pero como buena Gryffindor no le hice caso y me quedé en el mismo sitio. Quizás le tendría que haber hecho caso, pero cuando ves a James Potter acercándose, con la mirada brillante y penetrante llena de miles de emociones, simplemente no puedes alejarte.

La distancia entre nosotros se acorta y lo último que puedo ver, antes de cerrar los ojos y acercar aún más a James por la corbata, es a mi sentido común comprar los billetes, coger la maleta e irse a rumbo a Hawai, al parecer llevando a mi vergüenza de acompañante.

"Ah no, a mi vergüenza no" me dije mentalmente. "No, porque siento mi cara arder, seguro que estoy como una bombilla roja de un arbolito de navidad" pensé irónicamente.

Pero ya me da igual, porque siento a James conmigo, abrazándome como si se le fuera la vida en eso. Y la mía con el.


	3. Sayonara baby

**Sayonara baby**

Lily Evans llevaba una hora sentada en su cama, recorriendo con la mirada cada detalle de su habitación, tratando de guardar todo en su memoria.

Un suspiro salió de su boca y desvió la vista de las paredes rojas y doradas para posarlas en su amiga Nathaly. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Nath estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando a lágrima viva mientras abrazaba la pata de su cama. "No te olvidaré nunca, patita mía, nunca! Me has aguantado siete años,, te extrañare muxo muxooo!!"

Lily sacudió su cabeza, su amiga estaba como una cabra. Aunque también la comprendía, ella también se había despedido del sofá de la sala común. Sonrió sonrojada al recordar como se le habían quedado mirando unos niños de 4to, pero es que son siete años de vida compartida con su sofá!

Después de haber terminado de arreglar sus baúles, Lily y Nath bajaron a la Sala Común con parsimonia, viéndolo todo por última vez. Hubo una que otra que se colgaron de la barandilla de las escaleras, y Nath y otras más que besaron el suelo de la Sala. A esto Lily no pudo suprimir una estruendosa carcajada.

Finalmente se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para su última cena.

"Joder, esto parece el corredor de la muerte" Pero cambió de parecer y sonrió al sentir el brazo de su amiga entrelazado al suyo, sonrió ante el gesto de Sirius revolviendole el cabello, sonrió al sentir la cálida sonrisa de Remus y sonrió al sentir los dedos de James con los suyos.


End file.
